Whats so funny about that?
by lil'-angelfire777
Summary: I fixed my problems......sorry about the confusan
1. Default Chapter

What's funny about that?  
By Lil' Angelfire  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but if I did it would be very different , the only charcter I own in this story is Angelfire. OOC Raven...I like her better this way  
  
Aother's Note: Sorry about the first chapter I fixed it and I'm going to try again. The next chapters will be up A.S.A.P. thanxs for the review's and I hope you like it...well here it gose.  
  
Chapter 1: The Reunion "Robin brush your hair! Beastboy take a shower, and don't be annoying! Raven would you please go check on Cyborg?" Starfire said, "Oh this house is a mess!" "Why do I have to take another shower?" Beastboy asked. There was a nock on the door, "I'll get it!" Beastboy yelled. "No you won't," Starfire said, but she was to late. Beastboy sped to the door. There was a girl standing there she looked like Starfire excepted with blonde hair and blue on. She was singing along with her CD player, "Will we still remember every thing we learned in school? Will we still be trying to brake every signal rule? Have you thought about the rest of our lives? Were we going to be when we turn 25? I keep on thanking that its not good-bye. I keep on thanking it's the time to fly. And this is how it feels: As we go on we remember all the time we spent to gather and as our lives change from whatever we will still be friends forever." she stopped. "Angelfire you made it!" Starfire said pushing Beastboy out of the way and hugging the girl in the door-way. *Beastboy's P.O.V.* She's beautiful she look's like a Princess. She don't sing bad either! I thank I'm in love! *Beastboy's P.O.V ends* 


	2. Princess from another planet

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans but if I did it would different the only person I own is Angelfire.  
  
Authors Note: I got two and three done but it will take a while to get three up but I'll try not to make you wait to long! All so as I go on the rating MIGHT go up..and please keep reading. Oh yeah, the story will get STANGE because I can be strange...lol!  
  
Chapter 2: The Princess from another Plan "Everybody this is..Robin, what did you do to your hair!" Starfire said. "Nothing," he said quietly. "Ahh..he looks like a Virulent tulip!" Angelfire said about Robin. "I know..Did you bring me the magazine?" Starfire said, "What Raven?" "Did you just call Robin a Virulent tulip?" Raven asked. "What if I did?" Angelfire said. O.o "That's not right," Raven said. "Starlight, where's Moonlight? Starfire asked. A black cat with big yellow eyes walked out from the baggage. Now they know why they called him Moonlight. "Here's your magazines 4 years worth of magazines," said Angelfire handing her a huge pile of magazines. Each magazine was 4x times the size as a regular magazine. Angelfire put her CD player in one of her bags, "See I'm the Princess of our planet." *Robins P.O.V.* 'Princess?,' I thought, 'If she's a Princess then what is she doing here?' "If you're a princess what are you doing here?" Cyborg asked. "Just what I was thinking, If you're a Princess what are you doing here?" I asked. "I' v come to see my..what you call...best friend," she said cheerfully, to cheerfully. She was hiding something. 'I think she is hiding something. Her beauty is to much.' I thought. *Robins P.O.V. ends* 


	3. The sleep over and Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.....Angelfire....  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is longer then the others so enjoy and remember OOC Raven and some times BB and Robin...hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 3: The sleep over and Truth or Dare *Raven's P.O.V.* "Azarath Meteron Zinthous," I said as I mediated then I herd a knock. "Who's there?" I asked. "It's Angelfire, but if your busy I can come back later." 'No one I know is that nice, I let her come in for a few minutes.' "No come in." I said. "I have something to tell and ask you." She said. Then I said "I knew you were hiding something you were just a little cheerful for the powers you have. Go on, tell me what you have to tell me and then ask me what you have to ask me." "Well as you know Azarath, your plant, is in war with mine," she paused as a nodded, "I went there to," she paused again as I gaped knowing that they would kill her or worse. We walked over and sat on the bed, "They marked me," she pulled up her skirt an inch showing a black mark on her leg in the shape of a 6 point star. The worse thing they could do. "Well I can't go back to my planet until the war is over and the mark is gone because it would be banishment if my people found out!" 'A Princess banished is not right,' I thought. I guess I said it out loud by the look on her face. "Your question is?" I asked. "Will you please join me and Starfire's sleep over? Please?" Angelfire asked. 'I really don't what to, but she asked calmly and nicely so I guess I will. No one is ever like this to me. Maybe she would go to my café with me.' "I will if you go to my café with me." I said. "Is it one of those dark café's?" she asked. "Yes...well I'll be over later." I said. Then she left. *Ravens P.O.V. ends* *Angelfire's P.O.V.*  
Starfire and I wait on Raven to come join the sleep over. I thank about Robin, I have thought about Robin all day, but he doesn't seem to notice. I have to with Raven to her café tomorrow morning .. I promised her I would, but now I'm having second thoughts and I thank she knows...but all well I'll live. I' v live though t worse as Raven knows. I wish people understood me better .. I'm like Raven, only a Princess, though I wish I weren't.  
Everyone teats me different , like Beastboy he call's me baby....IT DRIVE'S ME UP THE WALL! I should tell him to stop, I bet he would. By the way I'm writing this in my nebula. Oh yeah, I played Game Station with Robin and I lost! THEN I WON AGENST BEASTBOY! I think he's still crying. Oh, Raven's here. Over & Out!  
Angelfire "Hi Raven..is Beastboy still crying?" I asked. "Yes, I thank you should go talk to him." She said. I walked out and fallowed the whimpering sound. "Beastboy?" I said as I knocked on the door that said BEASTBOY. *Angelfire's P.O.V ends*  
  
*Beastboy's P.O.V* I sniffled as I herd her knocked on the door. I know I shouldn't have cried, but I lost to an alien girl how don't know about video games. "Go away," I said. I heard her slid down the door as she sat down, "I just wanted to tell you sorry, and ask you how I can make it up to you?" I thought...she could go out with me but she would slap me and say NO. Waite we could replay and make her lose. "Angelfire will you go to the movies with me?" "What's 'the movies'?" she asked. "It's a places were you watch a new TV show type thing on a huge screen." I said. "Okay..I got to go," she paused and kissed my forehead and left. *Beastboy's P.O.V ends* She walks back to Starfire's room. She walked over to her sleeping bag and sat down, "I have to go to the movies with Beastboy...So what should we do first..pillow fight.potatoing on the couch watching the thing you call a TV...over makes Star was telling me about? We'll tell scary stories later!" *Starfire's P.O.V* "I thank we should.." I paused and looked at Raven who looked about asleep, "Raven what do you want to do?" "I want to die..but lets do the pillow fight then 'make overs'." She said in her usual voice. "Okay" Angelfire said, "I thank I shall change into my pajamas first!" she said as she stared up at the corner of the room apparently seeing something. She got in her bag and brought out a shirt that was very, very short and a pair of shorts that were colorless. She went in my bathroom and came out five minutes later ready for the night activities. We all picked a pillow and started hitting each other as hard as we could....what would Robin thank of our activates? *Starfire's P.O.V. ends* *Robin's P.O.V.* I watched the camera in Starfire's room. But I could not believe what I was seeing. Raven Angel and Star in the first pillow fight of its kind. They were pulling on each other's cloths, pulling hair, and hitting each other as hard as they could with pillows. The feathers were flying every were...what a mess! Finally I ran to brake it up and they were laying on the floor when I got down there. The feathers were every were! All of the pillows were busted..all of them. "What did you guys do?" I asked when thy finally notice me. What a sight they all were up on there feet in minutes...Ravens cloak was torn , what ever Angel was wearing was torn, and Star was just a mess! "Pillow fight, but you should know since you were watching.." Angelfire said. I was quick to defend myself, I guess to quick because non of them believed me! Me Boy Wonder, out of three girls none of them believed me! *Robins P.O.V. ends* *Angelfire's P.O.V* We are now playing the game truth or dare and it's my turn to ask a question! "Raven who do you have a crush on?" 


End file.
